Unforgiven
by Christynee
Summary: What would you do if you knew everyone's secret? The one you love has committed the darkest sin. Your family has abandoned you. You're alone and cynical. You can't trust anybody. If you had no place of comfort, what would you do then?
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgiven: What would you do if you knew everyone's secret? The one you love has committed the darkest sin. Your family has abandoned you. You're alone and cynical. You can't trust anybody. What would you do then? **

**Ruth is a 15 year old girl. She lives at a dark mansion, and she knows nothing about her parents. All there is to accompany her is a 20 year old man named Antonio. But that's not exactly the type of company she was looking for. Ruth is a 5'6 brunette, who used to have fun. But ever since Antonio has been bonded with her, she's become antisocial. Whenever Antonio wishes, Ruth sees the deepest, most hideous secret of a person she's met. One day, Ruth thought she had finally found a man worth loving. However, that was something Antonio couldn't allow. The procedure was as usual, but the secret this time was something Ruth couldn't comprehend. It was a secret that might answer all the questions she's ever had about her past. However, Ruth didn't know if she wanted to reveal her horrid past if it was something that would traumatize her forever. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Oopf."

"O-oh, I'm sorry!"

A smile. "Are you alright?"

Now, it's not like I've never talked to a guy before. I have tons of friends that are guys. I've even had a handful of boyfriends already. But nothing like that mattered. Everything in my mind blanked when he smiled. No, before that. The second I saw his face. I held my breath. His face was something you would expect in Hollywood, not in a simple city like Markham. His sharp but subtle cheekbones. His smooth, soft skin. But his eyes. _Oh, _his eyes. Stare and be stunned. His overwhelming, hazel eyes hold such intensity; you can never break your gaze. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. I quickly shut it. I feel my face heat up. My heart's pounding out of my chest. I'm desperate for words now. Something that can describe how I feel, but I can't. I can't even think. I open my mouth and surprise myself. "Y-y-yes." I blink. Again. I look away, embarrassed, shocked. I don't have time to sort out my thoughts before he captures me, again.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I look back. I could only look at his lips; I didn't dare look above. But even that was a bit overwhelming. Soft and the perfect shade of pink. It matched his flawless skin. It looked smooth. Inviting. I leaned in, slowly. My face got hotter, heart literally stopped. I knew he noticed. His smile grew, almost tauntingly, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"No," I blurted out, a soft moan. I hesitate, pause. I quickly feel his hands on my shoulders, and mine on his. Face inches apart. I retreat, awkwardly. His hands leave my shoulders, and return to his sides. I cautiously look up, but his eyes have changed. The hazel eyes that seized me with one glance looked playful; amused. I felt my body relax, but face still warm. Then I remembered. My eyes widen, body suddenly rigid. He looks surprised. His eyes turn from playful to worried. My heart stops, blush returning. My eyes soften, as he returns my gaze.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" His velvet, smooth voice escapes through his haunting lips. Anyone can tell his feelings are genuine. My eyes swell. I feel a bead roll down my cheek. His expression is troubled, as he takes his left hand and wipes it away. "Please tell me." His hand reaches down and holds mine, his warmth transferring to my icy stiff hands. His right hand cups my face. I subconsciously lean in, addicted to the feeling of comfort and security. The feeling of being wanted. Another drop down my cheek. This time, I wipe it away. I close my eyes, and slowly, a smile rises.

"Thank you." I whisper, hopefully loud enough for him to hear. My mind suddenly wanders, and enters reality. My smile fades as my left hand reaches up and takes his hand off my cheek. The feeling of losing the one source of warmth is overwhelming. After a few seconds, I've become addicted. I step back, hands still holding his. I open my eyes, and try my best to plaster on a smile. Hands cold, cheeks warm, eyes watery, I speak with an unsteady voice, "Goodbye." I turn to run, back to the place I belong. My feet stop at three steps. I clench my heart. _I need his name. I need to at least know who he is._ My brain disagrees, telling me to ignore my heart. That this isn't a good idea. I open my mouth, but after a second, I close it. _This is for the best. _My heart's wavering, and I know it's time to leave. An icy draft passes by. My breath deepens. I clench my teeth, and slowly, my feet bring me home. At first a crawl, speeding up to a dash. Tears running down my face, I don't bother to hide my face. He doesn't say anything. It's silent behind me.

A cold breeze rushes by as I return to my destination.

I take deathly slow strides up the steps, as I steady my voice. A deep breath and a silently loud creak.

"I'm home."

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story, Unforgiven. This chapter was fairly short, but I assure you, as the story progresses, so does the drama.

I worked really hard on this, so please review! And while you're at it, if you see any mistakes, or anything you feel you should mention to me, please do. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforgiven: What would you do if you knew everyone's secret? The one you love has committed the darkest sin. Your family has abandoned you. You're alone and cynical. You can't trust anybody. What would you do then?**

**Ruth is a 15 year old girl. She lives at a dark mansion, and she knows nothing about her parents. All there is to accompany her is a 20 year old man named Antonio. But that's not exactly the type of company she was looking for. Ruth is a 5'6 brunette, who used to have fun. But ever since Antonio has been bonded with her, she's become antisocial. Whenever Antonio wishes, Ruth sees the deepest, most hideous secret of a person she's met. One day, Ruth thought she had finally found a man worth loving. However, that was something Antonio couldn't allow. The procedure was as usual, but the secret this time was something Ruth couldn't comprehend. It was a secret that might answer all the questions she's ever had about her past. However, Ruth didn't know if she wanted to reveal her horrid past if it was something that would traumatize her forever.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

It's dark. The windows are whistling, from the wind beating against it. The atmosphere's chilling- a mysterious feeling. My senses rage on, warning of the danger lurking in my own home. As I've done daily, I ignore the caution, the signs. I've been forced to go down this road, and I've accepted it. I couldn't do anything about it. I was young at the time. My feet, still shod, hesitantly walk with confidence down the familiar tunnels. Darkness seeping in, light excluded from this once pleasant mansion. Each tap crackles down the halls, echoes bouncing off countless closed doors. The sounds continue, long after my footsteps have stopped, ending at my destination. I look up. Darkness. I'm enveloped in darkness. If it weren't for occasional glimpses of light, I'd have gone mental by now. I take a deep breath. The cold air stabs as it goes down, the taste of dust lingering in my system. A jolt of coldness meets my fingers as it brushes against the doorknob. The sound of exhaling replaces the silence. My breath still held, I freeze with fear, anticipation. My eyes widen. _No. Please, no. Not again. God, please. No._ My heart thumps out of my chest, the sound twice as loud against my ears in this hollow hall. My whole body shakes uncontrollably. Still unable to move, to escape.

"_Welcome home_."

I screamed.

A death lock awaited me, while dead hands roamed my body. "STOP! PLEASE, STOP!" My shriek was sucked to nothing as I started to fall. I fell, into blackness, darker than my home. More evil. The hands were attached to nothing. I could see nothing, the sight of the hands had faded. Only the translucent image of my naked body was in my sight. My throat ached from the screaming I couldn't hear. I slowly started to lose feeling in my body. My fingers, I watched. I felt them disintegrate, the tips dissolving into nothing. It moved up. My legs. "MY LEGS!" I mentally screamed, though the sound filled my ears plenty. _Crack_. "NO!" Tears, running down my face as I cried what's left of me out. The dark eating away at my arms. The hands shattering my legs. My whole body was numb. I could no longer see. The only thing keeping me alive was my heart. My heart that no one could take away from me. My soul. I clutched onto that one hope, and held it tight. So tight, no one could possibly remove it from my grip. Not even the devil.

My heart stopped abruptly. White is all I see, and my sense of touch has fully disintegrated. I feel light-headed, yet in full control. I felt powerful in the clear emptiness. So free, yet so trapped. I couldn't control what I was about to witness- a life changing event, that no one needed to know. The darkest part of a person. Something that needed to be kept quiet. Something that would ruin their life, if exposed. I was about to witness it all- their deepest, darkest secret.

Different settings started to flash before me. I wasn't sure who I was watching just yet, but I hoped this wouldn't be too intense. I've experienced things that have mentally crippled me. Murders. Blood and gore splashing everywhere, painting the killer in their deadliest red. Fears that come alive, mentally eating the victim… until they can't handle it anymore. These events have turned my heart cold. The reality of the world. The harsh conditions. The unmerciful acts. Everything has tormented me, forcing me to watch it helplessly, snickering at my reaction.

For years now it's been happening, ever since I was little. I couldn't do anything about it, so I decided to shut away my feelings. If I'm cold towards everything, I can never be hurt. If I don't have friends, I can never be backstabbed. If I never care for others, I will never be disappointed. People call me cynical. I'd rather be defined as passive. But they can call me anything they'd like. It wouldn't bother me in the least.

The glimpses of scenes started to slow, and I knew it was almost time. Slowly, but surely, the background became clearer. However, as the background grew clearer, so did the characters.

"I told you… we should've taken a cab!" A girl said from a distance. The way she said it, anyone could tell she was drunk.

"It's a long walk, but at least the sky's beautiful, right?" A man said, from the same direction. The shadows started coming closer. I looked around. It was night, later than midnight at the very least. This was happening at an alleyway, and I could already tell what was going to happen. Even if I turned around or ran, this scene would still happen. There was no way of escaping.

"I don't fucking care! I'm so tired… Dammit Christian!" she replied, wobbling over. I looked away. She took a few more steps past me, and tripped. _Oh god, get up, please…_ I clenched my fist. It took everything I had to keep from running. I risked a glance, and the man was already beside her, helping her up. The moonlight caressed the man's face, and I almost puked. My legs felt numb and I leaned against the nearest wall. _No, why... _I shook my head. I should've known. All warm hands were once cold.

"Come on, get up." He said, eagerly. He extended his arm towards the girl, who was hiding in the shadows. I had no desire of wanting to see who she was. I knew he was going to do it. I just wish he'd do it in the shadows.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted. "I-I'm fine… Go away."

"Clearly, you're not okay." He shook his head with a smirk. This was his time, and he knew it. As if he were answering my wishes, he moved towards the shadows. My breathing quickened as screams echoed throughout the abandoned alley. I could hear the sound of liquid being splashed everywhere. My lifeless heart was frozen in my chest as I endured the rest. These events will forever be in my memory, where it will stay, untouched.

"There, there." The man said, with a smile in his voice. "Wasn't that bad, was it?" A puddle of blood emerged from the shadow of the night. A figure followed, carrying a motionless body. The face was full of blood, and her hair was covered with tangles. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I recognized the girl. Even with the damage, there was a sense of familiarity. This feeling I couldn't shake. When the man laid her down, I knew why I recognized her.

The girl was me.

* * *

Truthfully, I haven't wrote a "horror" story before... [Is this even considered horror?] So please bear with me, and help me improve by reviewing?

Or if you enjoyed it, and want to continue reading, review as well! I appreciate every review I get, so don't be shy. :)


End file.
